Of The Sky
by slvrstarburst
Summary: SaitoxOC. Himura Kenshin and Yukimura Sorano have been childhood friends. Both orphaned at birth. What happens when they part and meet each other again on the battlefield?
1. Prologue

Thanks for Reading (Or at least clicking on this story)! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters at all. I only own my character Yukimura Sorano, but seriously, if I owned them wouldn't I be too busy playing with Saito?

Of The Sky

Prologue

The moon shined brightly as a group of slave traders walked down the road. It was quite silent except for the sounds of the horses and the wagons. Each person was silent, knowing that the road was long and far.

The slaves knew that their life had little meaning now. They now only serve. The grim and expressionless faces walked by.

But, among them, the laughter of two small children could be heard. These two children were sitting on the edge of a wagon. One was five and had bright red hair. He was small, but had extraordinary eyes. They were blue mixed with purple. It was a sight to see.

The girl sitting next to the young boy, had hair as black as night but had eyes that lit up the night. They were bright blue. She was eight and was like an older sister to the boy. She smiled at the young boy.

"Shinta-chan! You shouldn't laugh so hard! You'll fall off." the girl said worriedly.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Shinta-chan said, "Don't worry, Sorano-chan!"

"Shinta-chan! Sorano-chan! Please quiet down a bit." said Rei, joining to the two children.

Rei was a woman who has taken care of these children for a long time, ever since they were sold into slavery.

"I'm sorry, Rei-san, but it was entirely Sorano-chan's fault!" said Shinta pointing at Sorano.

"What?! Shinta-chan!" said Sorano hitting Shinta on the head.

"Ow!"

Rei started laughing very softly at the sight of the two children. They've gotten awfully close together since they first met each other.

"Stop it you two. You don't have to be silent, but at least quiet down." said Rei smiling.

"We've made Rei-san smile!" said Shinta smiling proudly.

"Shh! Didn't Rei-san just tell you to quiet down?" Sorano said.

"Oh. Yeah."

Rei just smiled once more, but hid it behind her hand.

As the two children laughed, little did they know that someone out there was watching.

"Shinta-chan, it's awfully quiet today." Sorano said carefully.

"It is." said Shinta, looking around.

Both were quiet for a moment.

"It probably isn't anything." said Shinta reassuringly.

Just as Shinta said this, the group of slave traders was surrounded by bandits.

Rei realized this and quickly got the two children down.

"Sorano-chan! Shinta-chan! Get under the wagon!" she whispered as she pushed the two under the wagon.

Screams were soon heard.

Just as both children looked away to see the others fall, they noticed that Rei-san had fallen.

"REI-SAN!" screamed both children.

"Please. You two must live." whispered Rei as tears escaped her eyes, and as she breathed her last breath.

"NO!" yelled Shinta.

The bandit turned around at the sound of Shinta's cry. His cruel black eyes finally settled on the two children. He saw them under the wagon and started to advance toward them.

"You thought you two could escape?" asked the bandit with a nasty grin.

The bandit was about to reach the two terrified children when he suddenly stopped. A cold look of realization and shock was on the bandit's face as he fell. The two children holding each other watched as the man died in front of them.

Now in front of the two children was a very tall and muscular man. Handsome, but dark and had a white cape on him.

The man looked over at the children and walked away without a word.

"Wait!" Sorano said with tears running down her face.

"What are we to do?"

The man stopped for a moment. "Anything" he replied and kept on walking.

"Sorano-chan." said Shinta holding on to Sorano.

"Please let us leave."

Sorano looked into his eyes and saw the shock and emptiness.

The Next Day.

Hiko Seijuro was walking through the forest thinking deeply. He walked with a jug of sake. Bringing the jug to his lips he recounted last night's events.

"Bandits. No matter how much blood I spill... It never seems to cease." he muttered as he walked on into a clearing.

He saw the two young children from the night before, but what astounded him were the graves they built.

"You built graves for the bandits too?" he asked standing next to the children casting a look at the graves in front of him.

They were not built with grace, but would do.

"It wasn't right to let them rot on the road." answered Sorano.

"..."

After a silence, Hiko decided.

"You two will become my apprentices. I will give you my precious knowledge."

It was not a question, but rather a statement.

"Knowledge? Of the sword?" Sorano asked looking surprised.

Shinta breaking his long lasted silence said, "I accept." The young boy looked up at Hiko.

"Your name?" Hiko asked.

"Himura Shinta."

"And yours?" moving his gaze to the girl.

"Yukimura Sorano."

"Himura Shinta... hmph. Shinta. You will change your name to Kenshin. Shinta is too softhearted for a swordsman." he said. "But Yukimura Sorano. Of the Wind. Fitting."

Hiko said no more except, "Come." With this word Hiko turned around and left. Not checking whether the two followed, simply knowing. To be stripped of everything you once held dear…


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters at all. I only own my character Yukimura Sorano.

Of The Sky

Chapter 1

As the years passed, both children became very skilled with the sword. More powerful than most swordsmen of the era. As expected many people became unhappy with the current government. Sorano heard these rumors but sided with the Tokugawa Government while Kenshin sided with the Inshin Shishi.

"How can you side with the Tokugawa Sorano-chan?" asked Kenshin exasperately.

"A rebellion will cause much turmoil and pain for years. To keep the peace as it is, is far better than to send the people into turmoil." Sorano said looking away.

"But the people are suffering!"

"The people will always suffer. We can only hope to lessen the pain."

Hiko watched this conversation. It was interesting, these two have been together and friendly with each other but... to disagree on political ideas. Funny.

Kenshin sighed.

"Have you heard about the Shinsengumi?"

A sparkle lit in Sorano's eyes.

"The Wolves of Mibu?" she asked.

"Yes. They have been in Kyoto for a month now. The people aren't adjusting very well to them." Kenshin said.

"Yes. I would think not. Especially because of Serizawa." Sorano said deeply thinking.

"Serizawa. That man should not be allowed to live." declared Kenshin.

"..."

Four Months Later.

"The people are suffering! Will you just stand by and watch?!" said Kenshin

"Don't you understand?! Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu will give whichever side the power it needs to win! It is the black ship!" said Hiko.

Kenshin turned around and left.

Sorano stopped Kenshin before he could leave.

"Will you join the Ishin Shishi?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Kenshin.

"Then this will probably be the last time I see you again Kenshin-chan." Sorano said sadly smiling.

"Don't worry Sorano-chan. I won't die." Kenshin hugged Sorano tightly and with that he left.

Knowing that he probably will never see his sister again.

Sorano watched as Kenshin left down the mountain.

"Good Luck." she whispered.

She then turned around back toward the hut and to Hiko-sensei.

When she reached the hut, she realized that sensei was waiting for her.

"Has he gone?" he asked.

"Yes." Sorano replied.

"And will you too leave?"

"... I will." Sorano said looking away.

"To join the Shinsengumi?" he asked.

Sorano looked back into Hiko-Sensei's eyes.

"Yes."

"... leave and chase your dreams." he said walking away from her.

"Thank you for all you've done." Sorano said bowing to him as he walked away.

She went into the hut and gathered what small belongings she had and began her trek down the mountain.

The wind started to pick up and blow against me. It then started to rain. She trudged on knowing that she could no longer go back. It soon became unbearably cold. She kept walking but soon collapsed.

Soon after Sorano had fallen, people who lived nearby found her.

"Hey! I've found somebody! Help me get her in!" said the man.

Some men came to help the man get the strange fallen girl into the house.

A While Later.

Sorano felt that she was in a bed. One she hasn't slept in in a very long time. She had forgotten there were things such as a bed. She realized that this family was very wealthy. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"You're awake!" exclaimed a man sitting in a chair besides the bed.

"Where am I? What has happened?" asked Sorano sitting up.

The man replied, "You are currently at the Yukishiro Residence. I am the owner of this residence. You were found collapsed on the road. We brought you in."

"Thank you, Yukishiro-san. You have my gratitude." Sorano said bowing.

"No need. No need, but I am curious. You were found carrying a sword, although you are a woman." inquired Yukishiro-san.

"Ah. My master taught me how to use the sword. I left hoping to be able to join the Shinsengumi."

"That explains it, but you do realize that it will be extremely hard to join, as you are a woman." Yukishiro-san pointed out.

"I realize this, but hopefully my skills will win them over." Sorano replied with a smile.

"Ah! I've just realized. I have forgotten to ask your name!"

Sorano smiled.

"It is Yukimura Sorano."

"Yukimura Sorano. That is a beautiful name." he admitted before asking how old she was.

"I am sixteen sir." she replied.

"Sixteen... well my daughter will help you if you need anything, and I will now leave you to get some rest." Yukishiro-san smiled and left.

Sorano sighed.

'How am I going to get into the Shinsengumi?' she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and allowing a woman in. She looked about the same age as she was. She had black hair and wore a beautiful white kimono. She was absolutely stunning.

The young girl bowed and introduced herself.

"Hello Yukimura-san. I am Yukishiro Tomoe, the daughter of the owner of this residence."

"Please, I am no one you should be bowing to and call me Sorano." Sorano said sitting up.

Tomoe accepted and she asked to be called Tomoe too.

"Well Tomoe-kun, I must say, you are very beautiful." Sorano said smiling.

Tomoe-kun blushed lightly.

"Thank you Sorano-kun. We should hurry, father would like us to be ready in time for dinner." Tomoe-kun said as she directed me to the bath.

"Thank you!" Sorano said as she was pushed.

The bathroom door closed and Sorano walked into and took a bath. The water was soothing and warm. Her muscles relaxed, but before long she came out remembering Yukishiro-san.

"Sorano-kun. There is a kimono laid out for you. Please put it on and come down."

"Hai, Tomoe-kun. Arigato." replied Sorano.

She quickly put on the beautiful sky blue kimono and walked gracefully down.

Sorano entered the dining room and was greeted by Yukishiro-san, Tomoe-kun, and a boy.

"Yukimura-kun! Please join us for dinner! You look stunning!" complimented Yukishiro-san.

"Thank you very much, Yukishiro-san." Sorano replied with a smile.

"This is my daughter, Tomoe, and my son, Enishi."

"Hello." Sorano said.

"Tomoe and Enishi this is Yukimura-kun." introduced Yukishiro-san.

Greetings were murmured.

Sorano walked over to the table and sat in a chair that was already pulled out for her. When she sat down she realized how rich and powerful Yukishiro-san must have been. They certainly were living in luxury.

Sorano was brought out of her thoughts and listened to Yukishiro's voice.

"Well, Yukimura-kun. I must ask you once more for I must be sure."

Sorano slightly tilted her head in confusion. 'Whatever could he be talking about?' Sorano thought curiously. Had she said something that was not necessary?

Yukishiro-san certainly looked troubled. Something was wrong. He dropped his smile and looked very seriously into Sorano's eyes. Growing up as a swordsman, she didn't not back down.

"Are you really willing to join the Shinsengumi?"

His question threw Sorano off. 'Why would he be so troubled by that?'

Cautiously but keeping her voice steady she answered, "Yes."

A simple answer would answer his question. As they continued to stare into each others eyes, Yukishiro-san saw the determination and strength in Sorano's eyes.

Then Yukishiro-san did something unexpected. He smiled.

Sorano was a little surprised but concealed it. Instead she too smiled.

"Well, now that that's cleared. I have asked for a meeting with Kondou-san. He has accepted and will be willing to test you."

Sorano thought, 'Kondou-san? Not Serizawa?'

"Kondou-san sir? Not Serizawa-san?" she asked unaware of the horrible answer.

Yukishiro-san stopped eating for a moment.

"You haven't heard? Serizawa-san has been killed. Kondou-san, now is in charge." He replied.

"Ahh." She replied. This was good news. The Shinsengumi has been given a bad reputation because of Serizawa. With him gone, the Shinsengumi could easily turn this around.

Once she snapped out of her deep thought, she continued eating. For the rest of the evening, there was pleasant dinner talk and no more talk of business.


	3. Chapter 2

Of The Sky

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Please Read and Review.

Sorano was out in the garden, and was awaiting the arrival of Kondou-san and the Shinsengumi Captains he would bring with him. Sorano wore, not the traditional kimono, but rather a simple training uniform. (Her outfit is much like Kaoru's outfit) It consisted of a white top and black pants. She had put her hair up in a simple ponytail. She stood tall, unwavering with her katana.

Sorano was reminiscing about the past. Her memories with her brother, Kenshin-chan, brought happiness, but it eventually led to the memory of him leaving. He said that he would join the Ishin Shishi. She has now decided to join the Shinsengumi.

Would they meet each other on the battlefield?

Asked to kill each other?

Asked to destroy the last person who cared at all about her existence?

Sorano shook her head to be rid of such thoughts. If it came to it, neither would have regrets. Both fought for what they believed in. At least, that's what she tried to fool herself with. There was once a saying that if you believe in it enough, it will come true.

Yukishiro-san seeing the apparent distress on Sorano's face asked, "Are you alright Sorano-chan?"

"Yes, yes. I am fine."

She smiled, hoping to give some comfort to the old man that has taken care of her so well. Without his help, she doubted that she would have been able to get so far.

"Sorano! Sorano!" A little boy holding a bokken ran toward Sorano.

Over the couple days, they had become close. Never as close as he was with Tomoe, but close enough. Tomoe was also a relief. She was an amazing person to confide in. Always had the right advice, but a little bit morbid. She had trouble expressing her feelings. She had to bear much pain and hide it for the sake of Enishi.

"Yes, Enishi?"

"The men from the Shinsengumi have come! They've come! I hope you kick their butts!" Enishi exclaimed with a warm smile on his face.

"If only Enishi, if only."

Kondou-san and the Shinsengumi captains strode into the garden. The four captains he brought was Hijitaka-san, Okita-san, Nagakura-san and finally Saito-san. All had an impressive ki among them.

Kondou-san was very formal. He kept a frown on his face. It seemed that he did not have time to appreciate the small things in life. Life was too busy to just sit.

Hijitaka-san was impressive. A man full of honor and truth. Both Kondou-san and Hijitaka-san could be easily spotted as the command of the Shinsengumi rather than the army.

Okita-san was … well not someone who you would expect as imposing or ferocious. He was a bit short and small. His body was built for grace and speed rather than brute strength. He had a broad smile on his face as he spotted Sorano.

Nagakura-san had a rather lewd smile on his face, but he seemed rather harmless. Only a joker.

Saito-san, though, was most impressive. Extremely tall, built for brute strength, he seemed to exude a ki that was beyond all the others. He stood in the back looking extremely bored. As though if it was a waste of his time. He was lean and had amber eyes that pierce even the thickest of fog. His eyes showed determination and something else. Something more…

"Yukishiro-san." Kondou-san bowed.

"How wonderful it is to see you Kondou-san. I hope things are going well?"

"Yes. Is this the girl that wants to join our ranks?"

Yukishiro rubbed the back of his head. "Yes. Her name is Yukimura Sorano. She seems to be infinitely determined."

Kondou-san turned to look at Sorano. She was not very tall and had a build similar to Okita. Built for speed and grace not brute strength. She relied on momentum rather than strength. Sorano looked directly into Kondou-san's eyes. She did not flinch or look away. Bold, Kondou-san believed. But really Sorano just saw it as pointless to look away. To look away was to show weakness, someone in her profession could not afford.

"And you wish to become a member of the Shinsengumi?"

"Yes."

"For what reasons."

"Merely to uphold my own beliefs."

"Beliefs?"

"What this country needs is not a new government but peace and justice."

Kondou-san thought about these words. She was strong in will, but would she have the strength to back her words?

"I have decided to give you the chance to prove yourself, Yukimura-san."

Sorano nodded.

"Your opponent will be… Saito-kun."

Everybody turned to look at Saito-san as he sighed and walked forward. Okita complained. "Kondou-san! You put Saito-san against the lady? Have you no heart? Saito-san will devour her!"

At this almost all smiled at this childish remark, all except the two drawing their swords. Saito allowed a snort but nothing more than that.

Both stood with their swords drawn. Both watching each other intently. A lifetime seemed to pass when the sound of something breaking was heard. At that moment both lunged. Their swords looking for an open area. Sorano parried his blow using momentum. Saito had an incredible strength behind his sword. His thrust was accurate, aiming for her heart. Not only was he powerful and efficient but also fast. No extra movement as he fought. As both continued to fight using all their techniques. Saito swiped downward at Sorano with all his strength. She was able to dodge the blow and in turn, tried to land a blow. Sorano decided that in order to finish this duel she would have to use something other than simple blows. As their first round of blows ended, both separated and stood once again to face each other. She sheathed her sword and stood in a battojutsu stance.

"Battojutsu? Hn." were the words Sorano heard before Saito, himself, took another stance. Saito was the first to attack. As he threw another thrust, she drew her own sword with lightning speed. Saito was able to reflect the sword with his own but as he did, he left an opening in his side. He did not realize the sheath that came and hit him in the side. It was the first that landed during this entire duel. He was not hit hard enough to break his ribs but enough to bruise him. As Saito was thrown aside, Sorano readied herself for another blow.

"Enough." Kondou-san stopped the duel. "That move. What is it called?"

"Soryusen, sir."

"That style is very unique. What is it called?" asked Hijitaka-san.

"I use the Hiten-Mitsurugi style, Hijitaka-san." Sorano replied respectfully.

That's when everybody heard clapping come from Okita. "That was amazing Yukimura-san! You beat Saito-san so easily."

That brought a smile to her lips. "I wouldn't say easily Okita-san."

"Hn. Of course you wouldn't." Saito-san said from behind her. Sorano turned around. She bowed respectfully. "Thank you for the duel, Saito-san."

Saito merely made a grunt.

"Oh! Saito-san's in a foul mood now, Yukimura-san!" Okita exclaimed.

Saito merely glared at Okita as Sorano brought her hand up to her mouth to hide the smile.

Hijitaka, Kondou, and Yukishiro-san all laughed.

Please Read and Review.

Author's note:

So sorry for not updating but I hope this was an okay chapter. I'm really sorry about the lateness!


	4. Chapter 3

Of The Sky

Of The Sky

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Please Read and Review.

It has been a week since the Shinsengumi Captains have come to test Sorano. She was not nervous but rather at peace. She knew that she could not rush them no matter how much she wanted it. She instead spent her days playing with Enishi or talking with Tomoe-kun.

"Nee-chan, this is for you!" Enishi ran up to Sorano holding a delicate flower in his hands. Sorano's face lit up as she saw the pure delight in his face.

"Enishi, it's beautiful. Where did you find it?" Sorano knelt as she spoke to the child.

"I'm not going to tell you! It's a secret place!"

"Hmm? A secret place? Too secret for your nee-chan?" Teased Sorano.

"Uh huh! A secret's a secret!"

Sorano laughed softly. "That it is." She rubbed the top of Enishi's head as she said those words. "Run along, go have fun."

"Oh. I almost forgot nee-chan. Otou-san is calling for you."

"Thank you Enishi."

Sorano stood with her arms crossed. Rarely did Yukishiro-san ask for her through somebody else. It would most likely be a guest. Maybe Shinsengumi? Why else would he call for her? Sorano quickly made it out of the garden and towards Yukishiro-san's study with Enishi's flower.

The child could be unbelievably sweet. Although he lost his mother, and he was wary of strangers, he could be extremely kind.

Her thoughts of the family were interrupted as she passed by Tomoe.

"Sorano-kun, the Shinsengumi captains are waiting for you with otou-san. It seems that they've brought good news with them."

"Well, Tomoe-san, one can only hope." Sorano flashed a smile as she went by.

She reached the door of the study. Yukishiro-san adored western items. His study was created to imitate a western study. His furniture was western and he did his best to look foreign too. He had a flair for it.

She first knocked before entering.

"Yukishiro-san? You called for me?"

"Ah! Yes, I certainly did. Please, sit down Sorano-chan. Saitou-san and Okita-san have come with news."

Sorano bowed respectfully to both the captains and took a seat beside Yukishiro-san.

"Sorano-san! It wouldn't cause problems if I called you this?" Okita asked seeming the same. He seemed to be extremely happy and bright today.

"No, Okita-san it would not."

"No, no, Sorano-san. Please call me Souji-san. Okita-san makes me sound like an old man."

Sorano smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

During this entire conversation, Sorano could feel the eyes of Saito Hajime on her. His eyes were piercing as though if searching for more than there really was.

"Hn. Get on with it Okita."

Okita merely smiled. "Well, Sorano-san, it seems that Kondou-san and Hijitaka-san have decided to accept you into our ranks. They were thoroughly impressed by the beating you gave Saitou-san."

Saito growled at Okita, but continued what Okita started. "You will be placed in the care of the fourth Captain, Matsubara Tadaji. He will train you, and be your leader."

Okita nodded. "They seem to have high hopes for you Sorano-san."

Sorano nodded. "It would seem so, Souji-san."

XXXXXX

During the past month, Sorano moved into the Shinsengumi building. She soon became acquainted with her captain, Matsubara-san. Matsubara-san was kind, but was a gentleman. He trained her everyday. Disciplined her and taught her how to survive.

His words to her were, "Bushido is the way we live. It is what we breathe, it is what sustains us. Nothing else will do. Anything else will scar and burn you."

Sorano also became friendlier with Souji-san and Saito-san. Not so much with Saito-san, but it seems that he has begun to tolerate her. She also visited the Yukishiro's every once in a while. Enishi continued to grow and Tomoe was, as always, just like she was before.

"Sorano-kun." said her captain, Matsubara-san. "It seems that Nagakura-san is short a couple of people. I've been asked to help, but it seems that my hands are full at the moment. Would you be able to do it for me?"

"Of course, Matsubara-san."

Matsubara-san smiled. "Thanks Sorano-kun. I can always count on you can't I?"

Sorano smiled. "I would hope so."

"Good luck."

Sorano bowed as Matsubara-san left. She walked toward the front of the compound. Nagakura-san would probably be there getting ready to patrol for the night. As she round the corner, she ran into Okita.

"Souji-san!"

"Sorano-kun! What a surprise!" exclaimed Okita. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Matsubara-san asked me to help Nagakura-san with his patrolling."

"Nagakura-san is a little short today. Well, I must be going Sorano-kun, but it always is a pleasure to see you!"

Sorano smiled and waved as Okita slowly disappeared into the night. She continued her walk to meet Nagakura-san.

As she neared the front, she was spotted by Nagakura-san.

"Sorano-kun! What are you doing here?"

Sorano replied, "Matsubara-san asked me to help you, because he is unable to help himself."

Nagakura-san shook his head. "Ah well. That lazy dog. Sorano-kun, I would love to have your help. The men have already been sent to their designated areas. If you could patrol the general area, that would be an immense relief."

Sorano smiled, "I would be happy to oblige Nagakura-san."

Please Read and Review

Author's Note:

Thanks to everybody who has actually read this. Also Matsubara-san, is not a figment of my overactive imagination. He really is the captain of the fourth unit, but I'm not really sure as to how he died. His fate will be a bit twisted in this so… don't bash me for not writing historically.


End file.
